The Top Carnivore
by Frodo's Girl Forever
Summary: This is the point of view of the Spinosaurus through the third movie with the people there, and some other carnivorous dinosaurs. Still in progress! Please read and review!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Jurassic Park 3. This is just something I thought I'd post.

**Human Characters: **Dr. Alan Grant and the rest of the people that made him go to the island of Isla Sorna

**Dinosaur** **Characters: **The Spinosaurus and the T-Rex

**Type of Story: **Suspense and science fiction

**The Top Carnivore**

**The Doom of the Tyrannosaurus**

The sun was high up now, exposing the plains below. A Spinosaurus stomped through the trees, searching for a suitable meal. Suddenly, it heard a sound, a noise very familiar to it; a plane's engine. The noise stopped. The huge Therapod dinosaur moved in the direction of the plane, exactly where it ceased its engines. The predator figured it would be out in the road, so it was trying to sneak quietly.

"Erick? Ben?" cried a female voice repeatedly. The Spinosaurus heard many male voices answering. It couldn't understand what they were saying, but it could sense the panic in their words.

"Trust me; on this island there is no such thing as safe; we have to get back on that plane. Would you tell your wife to stop making that noise; that is a very, very bad idea!"

"Amanda?" another male voice called.

"Ben?"

"Amanda, honey, Dr. Grant said that's a bad idea?"

"What?!"

"He says it's a bad idea!"

"_What's_ a bad idea?"

The Spinosaurus gave a loud, angry roar. There was someone else here in the forest, another human. A gun was shot twice. The Therapod chased after the human, out into the road. As it did, it heard the plane's engines work again, and the human it was after stopped in the middle of the concrete road. "Hey!" he shouted. "Stop! Stop, please!" The predator on his trail took its chance, running to the man, getting him into its mouth, swallowing him whole. It crossed the road without the plane hitting it, and blood was scattered over the front windows.

"Oh my God!" the dinosaur heard one of the pilots say.

The plane crashed into the trees, now out of the Therapod dinosaur's sight. It crept in the forest after it, wanting to surprise whoever (or _whatever_)was in there. Finally, the predator was directly under a tree the plane ended up in. It nudged the machinery, hearing a person ask, "What was that?" It peered in through the front windows, and the only human who saw it was a female, the _only_ female. "Ah!" she screamed.

"What?" one human male asked.

"No!" the female kept screaming. "Ah!"

"What is it?"

Inevitably, the Spinosaurus grabbed a hold of the beak of the plane, tearing it apart. The humans screamed in utter fear, and the Spinosaurus grasped the black male in its mouth, moving its head from side to side to observe the behavior of the creature in its mouth. The human did nothing but yell for help probably, until he was dropped by the Spinosaurus. Its prey tried to escape by crawling, but it put its huge foot over him, roaring, swallowing him whole. It raised its head, giving a long, heart-piercing roar.

The plane fell backward from the tree, and the humans screamed as it fell. Their cries were as one, as if only one animal was in there. The plane crashed to the ground, and the carnivore pushed it forward to another tree, making it role across the forest floor. The gigantic beast gave _another_ roar, approaching the severely damaged plane. The female human fearfully ran out of her refuge, and a male went after her, trying to get her back inside. "Mrs. Kirby!" he cried.

"Amanda!" another male yelled.

The dinosaur gave yet another roar, bringing the object holding the humans inside toward it, piercing its head in, trying to get at its prey. There were many items the humans made in there, though the predator did not know what they were. The creatures seemed terrified, still shouting, afraid. They crawled out, one male instructing, "This way!" The Spinosaurus turned around, running at full speed after them out of the canopy. "In here!" the same human male advised, running past _more_ trees, but the Spinosaurus could not get through them. It took a moment to rest, and, once its energy from running was restored, it charged, knocking down the huge trees.

It stood there for a moment, hearing a very familiar roar, the roar of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. The creatures the Spinosaurus was chasing ran back, apparently being hunted down by the T-Rex as well. The Spinosaurus gave a roar, ready to fight, and the apposing carnivore did the same. The Spinosaurus heard yelling underneath it and its opponent, but the two giants gave it no heed, no matter how curious they were about the humans, or how hungry they were. The T-Rex snapped its huge jaws around the Spinosauru's neck, blood oozing out of the wound. The Spinosaurus finally got free of the T-Rex's mouth, knocking down a tree with its huge, long massive tail trying to do so. The T-Rex charged, hitting the Spinosaurus with such force, bringing the massive force through its body. It gave no heed to the head butting, and locked it _own_ jaws around the T-Rex's neck. The Tyrannosaurus gave one last roar; the Spinosaurus gave one also, and turned the neck toward its chest, cracking it. The Spinosaurus let its dead opponent fall to the ground, lifeless, as the unnoticed humans ran for cover. The winner of the deadly fight gave a victory roar, now feasting on the carcass, a meal well-earned.


End file.
